Loose Ends
by Jaffen's Girl
Summary: Rulebook Raydor continuation! Lt. Provenza took rusty for the night, so how did Shandy react after they had time to think? NC-17


Thank you _**Magges**_ for the heads up! ;-)

**Explicit SEX**  
I wouldn't call this smut  
**Story CAN stand alone but it was a request of sorts from a "guest" review in Rulebook Raydor: Shandy Edition, and is a continuation of that story.** I hope that "Guest" gets to read it! Thanks for the inspiration!

**Loose Ends**

_Jaffen's Girl_

Andy left early to retrieve an over-night bag and a suit for the next morning. He never thought he would ever be this grateful for Louie Provenza, the old bastard had a heart after all.

The entire ride home was hazy; he sat with his hands positioned at 10 and 2 looking blankly at the horizon, he had never notice how beautiful the sky was. He never noticed the intensity of its blue color or the texture and shapes of its amazing clouds he had see them - sure, but it wasn't the same then - before his world was flipped around.

Life was good. Not once in the last 30 odd years had he been so content to live and he was genuinely happy to do so. Love was always a good reason for being alive but love like this wasn't real, it happened to storybook characters and young attractive people in the movies. Love like this didn't happen to cranky alcoholic cops who are well past their prime.

"Sharon" he whispered aloud just to hear the musical rhythm of heaven roll off his lips.

He pictured her body naked and flushed- a moment in time forever imprinted in his memory. She was all his and all he ever wanted. He vowed to promise her that he would be all she ever needed.

He battled for a year with conflicting feelings of like and dislike and when he accepted the idea of liking her it opened a path for both of them to take to each others hearts like it was meant to be.

The familiar structure in front of him prompted him to stop his car and step out.

Sharon found her way through the building and to the parking garage within seconds of leaving her office. Her heart raced with her car down the interstate. She was in love and it was terrifying. How could she feel so bad about something so fantastic? She was a married woman she should be in love with her husband but she was never this in love with Jack she never knew THIS was possible.

Her marriage was a sham that was obvious but it was still a marriage a vow of commitment it was amended sometime ago when Jack told her that he wasn't going to go without sex just because he lived in Nevada, It really wasn't anything she wanted from him anyway, and by agreeing to open their marriage she didn't feel guilty about not tending to his needs. She had been in a loveless marriage for two decades and in that time she too looked for companionship in unconventional ways, she wasn't looking for love - love was a stranger to her. Love, like this, between two adult people was aloof and out of her grasp and THIS love was impossible for her to understand.

How could she understand falling in love with Andrew Fynn? His dry sarcasm and hostile tone had her day turned sideways in an instant. His personnel file packed with accusations stood out whenever she opened her filing cabinet, there were months when she didn't even bother to put it away.

That man had destroyed his relationship with his wife and children by choosing to be drunk and not choosing to be home with them.

He was a bastard to work with - hotheaded and stubborn…

But then he really wasn't any of that at all - some things had changed…

He was cynical, years of experience with terrible people will do that to you.

He was tough, the kind of guy that every division needed because he wasn't afraid to go that extra beat, to push until he had to stop.

Andy was smart, he knew when to stop, always exonerated - Sharon invariably had the pleasure of absolving every claim against him. He was a damn good cop and really - a damn good man.

A great man who saw his addiction for what it was and owned it and ever since then he's never stopped trying to mend fences with his family.

This stubborn hothead hadn't changed much in the way of his personality but he changed toward her. It turned out that they had more in common then anyone ever realized they just had different ways of expressing it. As time went on Sharon uncovered how easily Andy could be won over as long as it was the right thing to do and that was an important discovery.

Now she was in love, devastatingly so. All the things she thought she hated were only ever misunderstood and she loved every bit of his dry sarcasm - she found it charming, his cynical attitude has been very accommodating and his large file was an endearing stack of paper that proved how passionate and strong he was and that was incredibly sexy.

Love, the strange sensation filled her with emotion and she tears up, when she walked in her front door she forgot to lock it, it just wasn't important, taking deep breaths while trying to ward off panic was what she needed to do. She paced the floor afraid that she acted to impulsively and had given him the wrong impression her mind raced with unwarranted insecurities and her irrational fears were sending her crazy thoughts. She held her head in her hands as she paced terrified that she couldn't do this, love a man, She couldn't keep him happy enough so that he will stay. It was a strong possibility she would drive him back to the bottle with her cold heart and excessive nagging.

Andy.

She didn't say his name a loud she didn't say anything and neither did he. He just looked at her concerned with her frazzled state. He took 5 slow steps toward her and closed his mouth over hers, holding her face with one hand he brushed the other through her hair. He released her lips but made no attempt to back away or open his eyes he held her in place where she still felt his breath tickle her lips. They stood quietly exchanging small pecks; she mimicked him with her own hands and let her mouth suck on him briefly then gently rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip never opening her eyes she could only feel the moistened flesh, then she kissed him again.

He needed nothing more then to kiss her. With every touch of their lips his heart swelled in size.

Her mind once bogged down with the dread of failure was starting to clear and a tear slid down her cheek and lingered in their kiss. It was the only thing that could pull him away - the thought that she might be upset. He backed up slightly and dried the tear's trail with his thumb. She was unreadable for a moment before he saw the beginnings of a smile on her incredible face.

He wasn't completely convinced she understood how he felt. Words would certainly fail to describe the bliss that she brought to his life he only wanted to show her He wanted her to feel the power she had over him.

He slowly kissed her again and again in each instance he removed a piece of her clothing then his, when they were both naked he lay her down on the bed and placed small kisses down her neck, her incredible neck that held her head high each day.

He let his hands express how irresistible she was to him by gently tracing her incredible body - even the things she would consider flaws. His hands ran over her under-toned arms they were once brilliantly sculpted from carrying children and bags of groceries all at the same time, he kissed a small bruise, she had no idea was there or even how it got there. He made his way to her breast that had sagged off to one side he kissed the soft mound that rested near her armpit a sacrifice of age but also that of child rearing and he knew she would have done anything to provide for her children no matter what it cost her. He kissed randomly until he reached her tummy were the skin had twice been stretched and he paid special attention to a little birthmark Sharon was positive no man had noticed before. Andy planted a firm kiss on her soft bush then let his tongue flicker on her clit and she jerked in surprise. He spread her lips with his fingers gently stoking her before he licked her again - he took his time tasting her, he wanted to bring her to orgasm slowly but she surprisingly shook hard and he just went with it making a mental note about her limits in this area.

He hovered over her and looked intensely into her eyes she breathed heavily urging him to enter her. There was nothing like being surrounded by Sharon Raydor the scent of her arousal was enough to set even the coldest of hearts ablaze. Aged to perfection, her beauty was a sight to beheld but it was the wisdom in every stoke of her hands that truly rocked him to his core. She knew all the right places, places Andy never knew would affect him in all his years he had never quivered but he was trembling now.

Each brown orb was like an open book that she couldn't put down and it was then during that night together Sharon put all her doubts and fears aside, She was captivated by the truth they issued her, he was never going anywhere because his heart belonged to her, it was as if it always had.

He filled her just as he had earlier that day but the urgency was no longer a distraction because the need for each other was different she moaned accepting his size with ease. Little noises couldn't be helped from either one of them as he pumped into her in a steady rhythm, his arms wrapped around her and she held on eager to receive his fierce appetite once again. She clawed at his back the sensation was too much to handle on her own she needed to claw she needed to scream so she cried out in length while being awarded his love.

Andy was sent into a world-wind of emotion and he kissed her open mouth as it bellowed - desperate to convey his feelings for her one last time he clung to her and thrusted until the screaming was gone and he was spent.

The air was cool against their sweaty bodies. Laying side by side they managed to catch their breath but it wasn't breath they need - they held hands in an attempt to stay connected but it wasn't enough, Sharon crawled into the place between his arm and side where she let a stream of tears fall Andy wasn't concerned al all he understood completely how she felt - happy tears were the easiest to understand he tugged gently on her chin and kissed her one more time before they both fell asleep.

**The End**

Thanks for reading! I Love reviews!


End file.
